<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy little accidents by Mio_from_Mars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919270">Happy little accidents</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mio_from_Mars/pseuds/Mio_from_Mars'>Mio_from_Mars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book/Movie: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Caspian Needs a Hug, Caspian is overcaring, Edmund gives a hug, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mio_from_Mars/pseuds/Mio_from_Mars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edmund gets nicked by Caspian during their sparring and doesn't want him to know. Caspian finds out anyway</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caspian/Edmund Pevensie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy little accidents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40%2Fgirl-oddity">@/girl-oddity</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's another friend for the void.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You've grown stronger my friend" Caspian smiled and patted Edmunds shoulder. "Seems I have" Edmund answered and smiled.</p><p>Edmund had a quiet moment shortly after, while Caspian had volunteered to get the swords back to the cabin as they really didn't need it on deck. He was leaning against the railing, enjoying the last rays of sun before it got dark. </p><p>Edmund had got quite a share of blows during their sparring but one especially was noticeable.</p><p>Edmund stroked one hand over his neck, where it stung, near his shoulder. He was quite surprised to find blood on his palm when he retreated his hand. It wasn't much but it explained the slight pain. </p><p>He heard Caspian laugh when he climbed up the stars to the quarter deck, talking to Drinian. Edmund quickly raised his hands to his collar and buttoned the tunic up. It covered the cut perfectly and just in time, as Caspian had approached him. </p><p>"Why did you button it up? Its quite warm, I think." Caspian said, standing next to Edmund at the railing. "I... I felt slightly cold, probably from the water." Edmund stuttered and was glad that Caspian stood on his left as the cut was on the right.</p><p>They talked a bit about the voyage, how glad Edmund was to be back and how happy Caspian was to have them back with him.</p><p>"Why did you really do it?" Lucy asked later when the sun had gone down and Edmund and his sister were standing a few feet aside from the others, looking out onto the see.</p><p>With a look to Caspian who was talking with Drinian a few feet to the left, Edmund moved his right hand to the tunic, unbuttoning it and tugging at the fabric to reveal the cut to Lucy. "You got nicked? By Caspian?"</p><p>"During our little sparring. I didnt want him to feel bad, you know him." Edmund whispered.<br/>
Lucy nodded and pulled Edmunds hand back when he tried to button the tunic up again. "Thats only gonna make it suspicious." she hissed and disappeared. Edmund frowned and turned to look after her, but instead found himself starring at Caspians face. </p><p>Caspian stepped next to him, on his left side. "What happened to your neck?"<br/>
Edmund felt blood going into his head and he looked down, trying to hide his blushing.<br/>
""My... My neck? What do you-" he tried to talk himself out of it but Caspian turned to him and laid a hand underneath his chin, forcing Edmund to look at Caspian. </p><p>"You have a cut on your neck, which wasnt there when you arrived. What happened?" Caspian demanded to know and Edmund could hear a slight growl in his voice.</p><p>Edmund knew how protective Caspian was of his friends and family but he hadn't known that the young King was caring that much.</p><p>Before Edmund could even make up another lie in his head, Caspians blue eyes were looking firmly into his. Edmund sighed. "You nicked me. During our sparring." he mumbled and tried to get free of Caspians hold.</p><p>He was released within a second and Caspian took a swift step back. "I apologize. I meant no harm to you." Caspian said.</p><p>Edmund nodded slowly. "I know. And its not that bad. Its just a cut. Promise me you won't give yourself the fault for it, please Caspian." he said and stepped closer to Caspian again.</p><p>Before Caspian could even say another word, Edmund had slung his arms around him and crushed him in a hug.  Caspian smiled. "I promise." he whispered and put his arms around Edmunds back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>